


Worst Meal

by TheDemonQueen



Series: Meal [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Comfort Food, Death, Food, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 12:20:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7103149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDemonQueen/pseuds/TheDemonQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was doing some work in my English class a while ago and had the challenge to describe our best and worst meal so I thought I'd post it up on here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worst Meal

The worst meal I had was a mournful experience. We had found out my grandmother; a kind old soul with frail bony hands which picked at fingernails and pinched rosy cheeks, had passed away last night. The cause you ask ? (sympathetic to my loss)

Cancer.

The same cancer which she had fought tooth and nail with for over a year. Her face , joyful and bright, smiling no longer.  
The news hung over my father like a thick smoke; cloning to his heart and cutting off his emotions . He became robotic - his eyes downturned (like he couldn't face the truth).

I went to school that day . Well, went is the wrong word. Forced is more appropriate. The French looking teacher (Same hairstyle. Same clothes. How is everything the same now she is gone?) hugged me and said she was in a better place now (without me?).

I came home later that day to the meal , cooked quickly because it was a lost thought in a sea of sadness. Two burnt chicken pieces in the shape of dinosaurs, the meat tasting like ash in my mouth. My teeth cracked attempting to bite the charred surface.  
The mashed potato was cold and bland , almost like there was nothing on my tongue (where is my heart now) . But I ate it. Like a "good little girl". To do as I was told and make grammy proud.

I remember that month my father got his first tatoo. A heart with the words "Mum. Always in my heart" as if she wasn't already there.


End file.
